Caballero de honor
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Kardia regresa de la guerra anhelando ver a su esposa y a su hijo, pero hay una fuerza militar que amenaza con destruir todo lo que ama. (AU)


**Saint seiya y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Kurumada, espero que este fic sea de su agrado.**

 **Caballero de honor…**

El cielo brillaba entre naranja y rojo la última tarde de otoño sobre la mítica ciudad de Arkham dotando sus altos muros de un singular brillo escarlata.

Esa tarde, las banderas se desplegaron y hondearon con majestuosidad en la cima de cada una de las torres que flanqueaban la ciudadela con motivo de la celebración del regreso de su ejército, que si bien, no era tan numeroso como cuando se marchó había salido victorioso en el frente occidental.

Las pesadas puertas de hierro y latón se abrieron finalmente y las palomas fueron liberadas seguidas por el vitoreo y los aplausos de los ciudadanos que clamaban por sus héroes.

A lo lejos, desde el campanario de la catedral de Ecleass, dos niños observaban el evento con fascinación.

-¿De verdad crees poder ver a tu padre desde aquí, Milo?-preguntó Camus tratando de agudizar la vista entrecerrando los ojos-Yo apenas noto a los caballos.

-¡Claro que sí! Mi padre es el comandante de la octava legión, su estandarte se ve a kilómetros.

De pronto, la trampilla del campanario dio un portazo y los niños respingaron al ver quién era el que se acercaba.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Camus con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí arriba?-inquirió el arcediano con seriedad-Creí haberte dicho que no subieras aquí sin mi.

Pese a que su voz no mostraba un tono severo, la mirada de aquel hombre de pulcro manto color hueso y estola entintada en jade parecía reprenderle indirectamente.

-No se moleste, por favor-se apresuró a decir Milo-No fue su culpa, yo le pedí que subiéramos, sólo quiero ver cuando mi padre entre.

La expresión en el rostro del mayor se suavizó casi al instante, por un momento se vio reflejado en el pequeño de ocho años y dejó de ser el arcediano de Ecleass para volver a ser el joven Degel que se escabullía en las torres para aguardar el regreso de su padre, siempre con la esperanza de que este volvería.

-Entiendo tu emoción, Milo, de verdad. Yo también estoy ansioso por ver de vuelta a mi amigo-comentó mientras revolvía las melenas de ambos niños con parsimonia-Después de todo él fue a luchar en mi lugar.

Luego de un breve silencio, el joven se dio media vuelta y les indicó a ambos niños que le siguieran a lo más alto del campanario.

-Aun no entiendo. ¿Por qué se hizo cura? -soltó Milo con curiosidad esperando que alguno de los dos le contestara.

-Porque ya no quedaba nadie que oficiara en el campo de batalla-respondió Degel-Los fedranos atacaron a todos por igual durante aquellas campañas y mataron a todos los curas-hizo una pausa al rememorar aquello-Uno cree que esos hombres están de más hasta que ve a la mitad de un batallón gimiendo por una última bendición…

A continuación, procedió a desatar las sogas de las campanas y pidió a los niños que le ayudaran.

-Tiempo después me pidieron que ayudara al viejo arcediano, como yo no tenía más título que el de caballero y cura, decidió llamarme "arcediano honorario" pero en realidad no soy uno, mañana llegara su reemplazo y yo volveré a ser un simple caballero.

-¿Entonces ya no podremos subir al campanario?

Camus ya se había acostumbrado a subir por las noches en compañía de su padre para admirar las estrellas y escuchar sus historias, sus favoritas era las que trataban de su madre a la que nunca conoció, no podía negarlo, se había encariñado con el campanario y la idea de perderlo no le agradaba; Degel notó casi de inmediato la decepción en los ojos de su hijo.

-Camus-le llamó extendiéndole la soga de la campana más grande-¿Por qué no nos haces los honores?

El chico se le quedó viendo estupefacto, ¿Cómo iba a tensar la cuerda siquiera? Volteó a ver a Milo y este se veía más dispuesto a sujetar la amarra que él.

-¡Anda! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

-Si necesitas ayuda, estoy seguro de que Milo estará complacido en ayudarte.

-¡Por supuesto!

Milo no perdió el tiempo y luego de prenderse de la cuerda le pasó el extremo a su amigo. Degel vio divertido como los menores batallaban, sabia de ante mano que les iba a costar, pero igual dejó que lo intentaran. Consciente de que el tiempo apremiaba, el mayor decidió ayudarles.

La octava legión estaba entrando cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

-Hogar dulce hogar…-dijo Kardia con orgullo al entrar sobre su brabante corcel albino cuando vislumbro una figura con un rostro delicado entre la multitud-Calvera…No perdamos el tiempo Axya- dijo antes de clavar la lanza en el suelo y salir a todo galope al encuentro de su esposa a la que no había visto en meses.

-¡Kardia!

-¡Tu mano!- le indicó y acto seguido la levantó del suelo para seguir la cabalgata lejos de la muchedumbre.

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso!- le reclamó Calvera luego de ser arrebatada de entre la multitud repentinamente mientras Kardia la acomodaba al frente de su montura.

-Si no lo hiciera no sería divertido ser caballero-se burló él antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle un "Hola otra vez…" con cierto ápice de picardía provocando un cosquilleo en la espalda de su esposa; escuchar ese tono tan bajo y seductor sabiéndose cubierta por su anhelada presencia cambió el disgusto de la mujer por una sensación que no era capaz de reconocer, pero que la hacía sentir calma y angustia por igual.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no estas feliz de verme? -preguntó con extrañeza el soldado sin advertir los cristales en los ojos de su esposa.

-No es ni la mitad del ejército, creí que…

-Nunca temas mientras veas el emblema del escorpión ondeando en lo más alto-le interrumpió posando sus labios sobre la cabeza de ella.

No pasó mucho antes de que Milo saliera corriendo de la catedral al ver a su padre llegar con su adorada madre sobre la montura del que para él era el caballo más grande que había visto.

-¡Papá!-gritó el pequeño de melena azul mientras corría con los brazos abiertos hacia el caballero del cual era su vivo retrato.

-¡Ven acá, campeón!

Calvera admiró conmovida el momento en el que Kardia se despojaba del yelmo para cargar a su hijo y ponerlo sobre sus fuertes, pero cansados hombros.

Tal vez Milo no lo veía y tampoco Kardia lo decía, pero su armadura estaba tan dañada que no era difícil imaginar lo exhausto que el caballero se encontraba; a primera vista no se notaba que estuviera herido y a juzgar por las carcajadas que soltaba no le dolía nada, pero si había alguien que podía ver más allá ese era Degel, quien apareció en el portal de la iglesia detrás de Camus.

-Veo que volviste en una pieza, amigo, me alegro.

-Pero miren nada más –soltó Kardia con sorna- ¿Vas a confesarme o a darme un abrazo?

Sin aplazar el momento los dos amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo que Degel aprovecho para estrujar la espalda de su compañero de armas y en consecuencia, el otro no pudo acallar el quejido de dolor que le provoco el fuerte apretón.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-exclamó el de melena azul mientras se cubría los costados.

-Como me suponía… te dieron una paliza.

-Sí, me caí un par de veces del caballo ¿y qué? No es gran cosa-se defendió el recién llegado ante las miradas asépticas y acusadoras de los presentes-Esta bien… está bien… me tiraron un par de veces, pero ¡he! Puedo caminar ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Calvera…

-Descuida Degel, me lo llevaré en este instante-sentenció la mujer con entereza.

-Por favor, mujer, te preocupas demasiado.

-Eso lo discutiremos cuando te quites la armadura.

-¡Oye, tranquila! No puedes hablar de esas cosas aquí, es terreno sagrado, hay un cura y niños.

La cara de Calvera se puso roja al oír la risa de los niños y la mueca disimulada de Degel.

-¡Kardia!

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Cielos como extrañaba hacerte sonrojar! -luego de un par de carcajadas más, el comandante recobró la serenidad y le dedico su atención a ella y a la alegría de su hijo…de verdad los había extrañado-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, la noche no tarda en llegar y de verdad estoy molido. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi familia, amigo.

-Al contrario, yo te lo agradezco… tomaste mi lugar sin siquiera preguntarme.

-Le prometí a Seraphina que su hijo crecería con su padre, no hay nada que agradecer, además… soló te he pagado una de tantas.

Luego de estas últimas palabras, Kardia tomó a su hijo y lo montó en su corcel para irse así caminando a lado de él y Calvera.

Ya había caído la noche y las calles se hallaban en silencio, las tierras de Kardia se hallaban en un lugar apartado, en lo alto de una colina donde se hallaba el castillo Antares, así es, la casa de Antares pertenecía a la nobleza de Arkham siendo una de las cuatro casas fundadoras y Kardia poseía dicho señorío, aunque no poseía criado alguno.

-No puedo creer que estuvieron los dos aquí solos tanto tiempo…-dijo Kardia por lo bajo luego de cerciorarse de que Milo se había dormido, con lentitud cerró la puerta y posteriormente se recostó en la cama matrimonial con el pecho al aire, al verlo, Calvera se acercó con una serie de ungüentos y un paño húmedo que utilizó para limpiar las heridas de su esposo.

-Voy a ponerte esto. Tal vez arda un poco al principio, pero sólo será un momento.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una mezcla nueva de especias que me dio el boticario.

Una vez destapado el frasco, Calvera se dio a la tarea de untar su contenido en el cuerpo de su amado guerrero, mismo que apretaba los dientes y se removía cada vez que ella le frotaba.

-Rayos…-masculló cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Si te mueves te va a doler más-le advirtió ella luchando por aplicarle el medicamento en el último golpe dado que él ya no se mostraba tan dispuesto a recibir la aplicación restante-Deja de …moverte…diablos, ¡Kardia!

Ya sin más paciencia, Calvera se avecinó sobre Kardia que hizo un gran esfuerzo por disfrazar un grito con un gruñido para no despertar a Milo que dormía a dos alcobas de ellos.

-Te dije que no te movieras, pero eres un necio.

\- Oye…no tengo idea de qué te dio el boticario, pero… se siente como la brea caliente.

-Bueno, no te quejes, no había nada mejor.

-No, sí que lo hay-objetó el caballero tomando la mano de su esposa y llevándola hasta su rostro en donde posó su mejilla- Una sola de tus caricias me hubiese bastado…

-Kardia…

La joven se había quedado sin palabras, esperaba que se le cruzara algo por la cabeza que no la hiciera ver como la niñata que era cuando lo conoció, pero si algo abordó sus pensamientos luego de mirarlo a los ojos fue el percatarse que en verdad él estaba ahí, no estaba muerto o perdido, ni herido de muerte, él estaba ahí y la miraba con la intensidad con la que un feligrés mira al santo al que le dedica todos sus rezos.

-Entonces tómame…-le dijo con la voz entrecortada-Y cúrame también porque extrañarte es agonizante…

En cuanto brotó la primera de sus lagrimas, Kardia tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Calvera y atrapó sus labios con los suyos pasando por alto el dolor que había sentido antes.

-Calvera…-musitó mientras se inclinaba lentamente sobre ella, no sabía si se trataba de la medicina o de verdad era ella, pero ya nada le dolía.

No sintió más que asías cuando la besó, ansias por besarla más, bien se sabe que los besos profundos propiciados con mesura causan un tortuoso, pero embriagador desespero.

Tampoco se quejó a causa de otra cosa que no fuera el tacto de ella en su piel desnuda, y mucho menos tuvo que reprimir sonido alguno que no fuera su constante jadeo a causa del vaivén de sus caderas.

-Kardia…

-¿Sabes cómo es que siempre logro volver?-soltó de repente cesando todo movimiento sin apartarse de ella-Cada vez que estoy en el campo de batalla pienso en ti, en la hermosa familia que hemos formado y en que si muriera… alguien más podría tomar mi lugar; los haría reír, jugaría con mi hijo, le contaría historias, le enseñaría a montar, besaría tus manos, bromearía contigo, te escucharía cuando estas molesta, te consolaría estando triste y…estaría así… como estoy yo contigo, ahora…

No había palabras que pudieran explicar, ni sensación física que se pudiera comparar con lo que Calvera había sentido en ese momento.

Ella quiso decir algo, las palabras que anteriormente no había podido decir, ahora se amontonaban en su garganta deseosas por salir y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el estruendo de los cascos de los caballos seguido por una serie de murmullos se alcanzó a oír en la cercanía.

-¿Qué fue eso?- un mal presentimiento se alojó en el pecho de Kardia y después de tomar sus ropas se asomó por el ventanal donde descubrió a parte de su tropa armada hasta los dientes-¡Yato! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¡Se trata de los fedranos, señor!-respondió el alarmado muchacho-¡Nos están atacando y están a punto de derribar las puertas!

Las pupilas de Kardia se contrajeron ante la noticia y la sangre se le heló por un momento.

"¡No es posible!"

Aquel era un ejército despiadado y numeroso y ellos apenas tenían la fuerza militar para hacerles frente, sin embargo, no podía creer lo que oía, de modo que atravesó el largo corredor hasta llegar al balcón principal desde el cual podía divisar toda la ciudad, cuán grande fue su asombro y el horror que encontró al ver largas columnas de humo extenderse hacia el cielo, así como un intenso resplandor infernal alrededor de la muralla.

Cuando Calvera fue a alcanzarlo encontró a su esposo petrificado con una expresión que lindaba entre el temor y la ira.

-¿Mamá, papá?-ambos padres salieron de su asombro y se viraron al reconocer la voz soñolienta de su hijo.

-Cariño, vuelve adentro-se apresuró Calvera.

-¿Qué está pasando? Escucho gente gritando-protestó el pequeño.

-Calvera, Milo, vayan adentro y prepárense-soltó Kardia con tono escueto.

-¿Qué? ¿para qué? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -siguió preguntando el niño mientras su madre lo arrastraba hasta su alcoba.

-Largarse de aquí, eso es lo que van a hacer.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?-se aventuró Calvera a lo que Kardia respondió con amargo silencio.

-¡Pero , papá!

-Alguien debe hacerles frente-sentenció tajante antes de salir del cuarto a buscar su armadura.

El comandante ya estaba listo, lo único que le faltaba para salir a combatir era su espada, misma que estaba resguardada por las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

-Vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad, papá? - muy en el fondo, Milo sabía que no sería así, pero una inocente parte de él aun guardaba la esperanza.

-Dame la espada, hijo.

-No-contestó secamente-No te la daré hasta que no me prometas que vendrás con nosotros.

-Milo…-Calvera deseaba intervenir, pero no había tiempo para hacer entrar a su hijo en razón.

-Dame la espada-repitió su padre.

-¡He dicho que no!-replicó-¡¿Por qué tienes que irte si tenemos que huir?!

Dirigiéndole la mirada por encima del hombro, Kardia enmascaró la pena en su mirar con una frialdad absoluta ante la que su hijo no se inmutó… lo había educado bien y se sentía complacido en ello.

Se acercó a él con calma, como si afuera no pasara nada, se arrodillo para estar a su altura y le habló diciendo:

-Esa espada que sostienes, tú sabes que ha estado en la familia por años, el abuelo decía que estaba tocada por la fortuna…llévatela y mantén segura a tu madre hasta que lleguen a la catedral-cubrió sus manos con las suyas y sonrió- La vas a necesitar.

Los labios de Milo se apretaron tan fuerte hasta desaparecer, trazando en su lugar una delgada línea.

El chico bajó la mirada y la fijó en el sello de la vaina, un escorpión rodeado de llamas. Sintió el beso de su padre sobre su frente y oyó a su madre reprimir un sollozo.

Era hora de partir, poniéndose de pie, Kardia se aproximó a su esposa y tomándole por los hombros la miró fijamente.

-Escúchame bien. Vayan a la catedral y acójanse a sagrado.

-¿Acogernos a sagrado? A los fedranos no les importa quién nos da asilo, nos mataran junto al obispo y el arcediano.

-No si Degel los saca antes.

-Pero Kardia…

El caballero no le permitió protestar y le calló la boca con un beso áspero-Por amor al cielo…No me esperes. -suplicó y acto seguido salió corriendo rumbo al pasillo.

-¡Papá!-gritó Milo saliendo tras Kardia, que se frenó sin dudar, si tenía una última oportunidad de ver a su hijo no la iba a desperdiciar-¡Cuídate mucho!

-¡Claro que sí, campeón!-respondió alegre regalándole un guiño-¡No olvides que te amo, chico!

Y entonces se marchó… dejando a su esposa con el corazón destrozado sin tiempo para llorar y a un hijo con la pesada encomienda de ser fuerte.

Y así, el caballero salió a todo galope sobre los lomos de su imponente caballo brabante seguido por sus hombres y con una espada nueva con el objetivo de defender el frente.

-¡Caballeros, está por demás que vamos a dejar el aliento en este lugar!-exclamó el general a medida que se aproximaban a la entrada-Pero lo haremos por nuestra gente, nuestras mujeres, nuestros ancianos y nuestros hijos…Si esos malditos quieren entrar a nuestra ciudad…¡les extenderemos una alfombra roja hecha con su sangre!

Mientras tanto, en la catedral, Degel se hallaba más que preparado para lo que viniera, arrodillado detrás del obispo se encontraba el caballero que vestía túnica y armadura con el filo de su espada a media vaina.

-Señor obispo, ya estamos recibiendo a los aldeanos.

-Muchas gracias, hijo-dijo el anciano-Aun sabiendo que podrían no respetar el tratado has decidido quedarte a protegernos.

-Es por ello que estoy aquí, señor. Mientras la octava legión defienda el frente yo y mis hombres custodiaremos este lugar.

-La providencia guarde a esos valerosos soldados…

-Que así sea, señor…-"¿Ya estarás ahí, Kardia?"

El ritmo avasallante de los caballos levantaba la tierra impregnada de sangre y brea, cadáveres en llamas eran arrojados al interior de la alta muralla.

\- ¡Están abriendo las puertas! -advirtió uno de los soldados que tomaba posición ante la barrera de latón.

-¡Prepárense!-le secundo su superior.

Pronto, el pacifico cielo nocturno de Arkham se hallaría cubierto por un manto de humo, fuego y sangre despedida a borbotones.

De vuelta a la catedral, Milo y Calvera habían conseguido llegar a salvo, las puertas les fueron abiertas por el único soldado que se hallaba en el lugar.

\- Rápido, vengan adentro-dijo el caballero del clero casi arrastrándolos al interior del edificio.

Apenas entró, Milo se topó con largas filas de personas que se dirigían a alguna parte en el fondo de la catedral-

-Por favor, Degel, dime que no estás tú solo con esos cinco caballeros custodiando a toda esta gente.

-Todo el ejército se halla en las puertas en este momento, alguien debe asegurarse de que toda la gente tenga algo más que el cobijo de la iglesia para protegerlos.

-¡Yo me quedo con usted!-anunció el más pequeño-Cuando todo termine mi padre vendrá y nos iremos con los demás.

-No, Milo, debes permanecer con tu madre.

-¡Pero quiero ayudar!-protestó

Degel estaba decidido a dar su última palabra cuando un soldado malherido y con serias quemaduras en el cuerpo apareció de súbito a las puertas de la catedral.

-¡Dense prisa, han…han entrado, señor!

El arcediano palideció en el acto, pero permaneció con expresión estoica.

-¿Qué hay de nuestro ejército?

-Los están masacrando, señor…

El corazón de Milo se estrujó en su interior, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, miró una vez más la espada de su padre y se preguntó si de verdad debía tenerla. Sin duda su padre la necesitaría más que él, tal vez estaba en problemas y no contaba con la espada de la familia.

"¿Dónde estás, papá?"

Los soldados de Fedreer caían uno tras otro ante el paso de su espada, el guerrero cruzaba la ciudad a galope de fuego con una mirada que inspiraba temor, sus propios soldados sabían que el señor de Antares era un demonio a lado de los hombres que peleaba por la libertad.

Aquellos que caían victimas de su empuñadura jamás le veían venir, no obstante, había alguien que seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, uno que en cuanto a rango era su igual y que en técnica se le podía comparar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que ese soldado dure, Radamanthys?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos nosotros mismos?

Y levantando su estandarte, con el wyvern ondeando entre las fumarolas, Radamanthys ordeno a sus soldados que se detuvieran, llamando así, la atención del único caballero que permanecía en pie.

De vuelta a Ecleass, todo era un caos, la gente se empujaba desesperada por abandonar la catedral.

Camus, quien se había quedado en el campanario en función de centinela con el permiso de su padre había sido testigo de la caída de las puertas y la momentánea retirada de los fedranos. Dándose prisa, bajó para informar a su padre, pero esto lo turbó aún mas…

-Si el ejército se ha retirado, entonces solo puede significar que Radamanthys está al frente…a punto de jugar con el ultimo guerrero.

-¿De qué estás hablando, papá?

-De que probablemente la ciudad está pendiendo del filo de una sola espada.

En eso la voz desesperada de una mujer llegó a sus oídos, era Calvera que no podía encontrar a su hijo.

Lejos de la protección del santuario, un caballo, ya viejo y con un pequeño jinete a cuestas, cabalgaba en solitario por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, llevaba una pesada espada atada a la cintura con una piedra escarlata adornando su empuñadura.

"Voy a devolverte tu espada, papá… ¡Vamos a salir juntos de aquí!"

-Yo te conozco…-comenzó Radamanthys-Eres Kardia, señor de la casa fundadora de Antares, aunque… si me lo permites, el sobrenombre que te dieron mis hombres suena mejor.

Kardia enarco una ceja.

-El diablo escarlata…

-Menudo apodo ¿no tenían otro mejor? -escupió el caballero con desenfado.

-¿Qué te parece "el último en caer"?

La sonrisa retorcida en la cara de Kardia desapareció lentamente.

-Te propongo un trato-prosiguió Radamanthys-No tengo afán de matar a tu gente, ya con eliminar a tus soldados me basta, sin embargo, mi rey me ha solicitado derrumbar este reino hasta sus cimientos y matar a cuanta gente me sea necesario-su interlocutor endureció sus facciones asqueado-No tenía pensado en hacer esta oferta otra vez, pero es admirable que a sabiendas de que no tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad, sigues aquí, abatido, con tanta sangre en el cuerpo que no se decir cuanta es tuya, además, por la manera en la que te sostienes podría apostar que tienes al menos una o dos costillas rotas-una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del otro caballero y maldijo en sus adentros porque todo eso era cierto.

-Deja de dar vueltas y dime las condiciones del duelo- masculló-Si… eso es lo que quieres ¿No? Un maldito duelo.

-No estas nada perdido, caballero-elogió el fedrano-Mano a mano a ultima sangre, tres golpes. Si ganas me llevo a mis tropas de aquí y si yo gano…La venganza de Fedrer sobre Arkham será consumada en su totalidad.

-Hecho.

Entonces el combate comenzó…

Las espadas danzaban fortuitamente, chirriando en cada golpe. Radamanthys estaba impresionado, nunca imaginó que pudiera existir un contendiente digno de su hoja capas de librar sus estocadas y maniobras con tal agilidad.

Milo ya estaba casi a las puertas de la ciudad cuando vislumbro dos figuras batiéndose en un duelo con espadas, una evidentemente más débil que la otra, parecía que cojeaba y se tambaleaba al alzar el filo.

Minos y el resto de la tropa no terminaban de dar crédito a lo que veían, Kardia ya había atinado dos golpes mortales a su comandante sin siquiera recibir un rasguño.

El primero había lacerado la parte trasera de su pierna derecha y el segundo uno de sus costados, el hombre de larga cabellera plateada se aferraba con nerviosismo a las riendas de su purasangre.

Cuando Milo desmonto y se dio cuenta de que aquel ferviente combatiente era su padre su corazón se emocionó y corrió apresuradamente para entregarle su espada.

-¡Papá!

Kardia estaba listo para dar la última estocada cuando la voz de su hijo hizo eco en su interior.

Tan sólo mirar por encima del hombro significó un gran error.

"¡Milo!" vio sus grandes ojos azules inyectados de emoción y apuro como si huyera de un tropel, pero con un brillo de ilusión que hacían que la devastación que les rodeaba dejara de existir.

-¡Detente, Milo!-vociferó Kardia sin percatarse de que el moribundo portador del estandarte de Wyvern se posicionaba para atacar a sus espaldas.

-¡Cuidado, papá!-chilló el niño al ver al otro caballero de expresión sanguinaria dirigir la punta de su espada contra su padre.

Cuando Kardia volvió la mirada se encontró con la alargada cuchilla de camino a su cuello, tenía que moverse rápido.

-¡papá! ¡NO!

El chorro de sangre que salió del cuello de Kardia tiñó la faz de su enemigo de un vivo escarlata que empapó incluso el suelo en el que las rodillas de ambos cedieron.

-No puede ser… ¿le ha vencido? – inquirió Minos para sí, cuando uno de ellos habló.

-Ho…Hon…Honra el pacto…de… de sagrado…

Y acaeció que después de haber expresado su última voluntad, el caballero de Antares calló muerto.

Los combatientes enemigos no tardaron en vitorear a su comandante, pero este levantó el puño mandándoles a callar.

-Minos…Ayúdame a levantarme…

El aludido acató la orden al instante y no se demoró en congratular a su superior.

-Lo hiciste, la ciudad es nuestra.

-Claro que no-le corrigió al instante-Ese caballero…me…me venció. -dijo mirando el cuerpo inerte.

-¿De qué hablas? Este muerto.

-Si, por un golpe que le di…Él…alcanzó a asestar el último de los tres-concluyó apartando la mano de su otro costado en donde la espada de Kardia le había atravesado.

-¿Entonces?...

-Nos vamos de aquí…Es la primera vez que pierdo un combate y este hombre…merece todo el valor de mi palabra…

antes de marcharse, Radamanthys le dedicó una última mirada al guerrero caído y al niño que se había acercado lentamente hasta verse de pie a lado de él.

-Si no oí mal…él es tu padre-Milo no le respondió, simplemente apretó la espada de su familia con fuerza contra su pecho-Que tu pueblo sepa… que tu padre fue y es…un caballero de honor.

Y sin decir una palabra ni levantar la mirada, Milo escuchó a los jinetes alejarse y se quedó ahí sin poder moverse, en silencio absoluto, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de una estatua de no ser porque se dejó caer a lado de su progenitor sin poder contener un llanto silencioso que gradualmente fue ganando fuerza.

-¡PAPÁ!

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que alcanzó los oídos de Degel que no había dudado en salir a buscarlo cuando Calvera se lo pidió.

Al encontrar al niño, este estaba tumbado sobre el cuerpo tibio de su padre, llorando y gimoteando mientras le rogaba que despertara.

Degel se acercó a paso calmo, su mejor amigo había muerto y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo, la impotencia y el coraje amenazaron con arrancarle una lagrima, pero debía permanecer fuerte por el pequeño y la mujer que su hermano de armas había dejado.

Así que agachándose puso su mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo:

-Milo, aparta…deja que yo lo lleve donde tu madre…

-Fue mi culpa…-lloró el niño-Fue mi culpa, ¡fue mi culpa! - si yo no le hubiera distraído enton…

-No fue tu culpa, Milo-le atajó el mayor obligándolo a verle-Si Kardia volteó a verte fue porque estaba preocupado por ti, pudo haberte ignorado, pero decidió no hacerlo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres su hijo…Ahora ponte de pie, hay que llevar a este héroe hasta la catedral.

Y así lo hizo, con el alma todavía llorando, Milo de irguió y junto a Degel llevaron a Kardia a través de la ciudad escoltados por el cantar de las campanas…

12 años después…

Las nubes grises tapizaban la bóveda celeste, la lluvia que caía sobre la mítica Arkham bañaba los rostros de los jóvenes soldados que se preparaban para salir a combatir en el este contra el ejército que amenazaba con invadirlos otra vez.

Entre las filas de los batallones se hallaban dos jóvenes soldados. Uno llevaba sobre su armadura una vieja estola color esmeralda y el otro no cargaba más reliquia que una espada que en la vaina llevaba impreso el sello de un escorpión llameante y en la empuñadura una preciosa piedra color escarlata.

-¿Listo para combatir, señor "cura"?

-¿Para ser la primera vez? Si, Milo, estoy listo- respondió Camus antes de dedicarle una última mirada a la catedral que se hallaba muy lejos a sus espaldas "No voy a fallarte…padre"

Las puertas se abrieron y los corceles empezaron a marchar, a lo lejos, junto a la estatua de su difunto esposo, Calvera observaba a su hijo partir de la misma manera que su padre lo había hecho tantas veces.

-Si tan sólo vieras lo parecido que es a ti…incluso en lo terco-sonrió la mujer-Por favor, cuídalo, Kardia…

Y entonces los caballos relincharon y salieron galopando contra el viento con sus jinetes llenos del coraje, valor y determinación que les transmitía su nuevo comandante, Milo de la casa de Antares.

FIN…

 **N/A: Antes de darles las gracias, me gustaría disculparme por esta larga ausencia y los fics inconclusos, parece que fue ayer que dejé todo tirado, me dispuse a leer mis primeras historias y de verdad… mi ortografía era una cosa vomitiva, me di cuenta porque quería actualizar unos, pero no supe por dónde empezar y hasta pensé en borrarlos y re subirlos ya bien escritos, pero… ja, ja, ja, me dio flojera así que (si aún hay por aquí algún lector que disfrutara de mi contenido) además de disculparme les prometo escribir decentemente. Si alguien quiere que continué una historia en especial me gustaría que me lo dijera :3 y si les ha gustado esta pequeña historia (que es la que verdaderamente me ha traído de vuelta porque no me la podía sacar de la cabeza) también me gustaría saberlo, sin más que decir, un saludo a todos y todas, mil gracias por su tiempo.**


End file.
